Cordialmente tuya
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Mokuba/Rebecca. Universo Alterno. Ella eres tú, con un poco de maquillaje y cabello rubio, con mucha más asertividad y un oso de peluche.


**Notas de la Autora:** Para la 3ra ronda del Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction Contest del fandom en inglés, advierto de una vez que esta idea es descabellada (sin embargo, me gusta), cualquier crítica será recibida con gusto, ya que la idea en sí nació de la nada y todo podría estar mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Cordialmente tuya<strong>

La pantalla del ordenador está en blanco, mostrándote los pocos progresos que haz hecho. Al parecer, tu sueño se ha acabado abruptamente, o quizás tú lo has hecho terminar. Empezaste cuando eras un niño, sin siquiera saberlo, sin siquiera desearlo. Un día, la viste frente a ti, le diste un nombre, supiste que era tuya, primero como tu amiga, después como tu meta.

Rebecca Hawkins, ése es el nombre que se repite con el paso de los años, como una mancha imborrable en tu registro, como algo a lo que aún te sigues aferrando, pese a que siempre fue una ilusión de niño.

El aire huele a café pasado, el escritorio está desordenado, lleno de notas y papeles, ninguna de ellas útil para continuar con tu tarea. La lluvia repiquetea suavemente contra la ventana, no ha dejado de llover en dos días, creando así un refugio y la excusa perfecta para no salir de tu habitación. Tienes que dárselo, lo que ella necesita, casi puedes verla amenazándote si no cumples tu promesa, tu parte del plan, ése que se selló como un pacto cuando eras niño.

Pero, ¿cómo puedes darle lo que ella desea, cuando la inspiración ha huido de ti? Ya no eres más un chiquillo, ya no eres más el Mokuba Kaiba que trataba de impresionar a su hermano, sólo para mostrarle que estabas a la altura. Eres un hombre, un profesional, un escritor. Y aún así, no te es posible darle a Rebecca lo que ella busca, el final de la historia que empezó cuando, a la edad de 10 años, hiciste tu primer boceto, tu primer cuento.

En ese entonces Rebecca sólo era el personaje de un cuento que con mucho esfuerzo habías creado, siempre supiste que era rubia, siempre supiste que era testaruda, un poco creída, pero siempre de buen corazón. Y ella te acompañó durante años, durante toda esa infancia llena de giros inesperados, siempre como un personaje de tu imaginación. Nunca supiste cuándo tomó el control de tu vida, cuándo esa obra literaria de poca monta, el sueño de un chiquillo, se transformó en el proyecto de tu vida, aquél que te impulsó a ser escritor. Quizás estás loco, has sopesado muy bien esa opción; pero saberlo no te ayuda, no te libra de la tarea de cumplir el deseo de la ahora adulta Rebecca, la que también creció junto a ti en edad.

Es tu personaje, es tuya y ambos se conocen mejor que nadie en el mundo; en ella proyectas todo lo que eres. El Mokuba Kaiba orgulloso de sí mismo, de su familia y de su hermano, inteligente, pero también llorón; valiente, pero sólo frente a otros, cargando el peso de un apellido que, aunque nunca pediste tener, es fuente de tu más grande orgullo. Ella eres tú, con un poco de maquillaje y cabello rubio, con mucha más asertividad y un oso de peluche.

—¡Vamos, Mokuba! ¿Acaso piensas dejarme esperando? —no es real, lo sabes, aquella voz chillona, teñida con un toque de mandona está en tu imaginación, como todo lo demás que has creado para ella. Como las características que le has dado, el color de ojos, el color favorito, incluso hasta su amor platónico. No es real, sin embargo, no puedes resistirte a su voz.

—Te dejaré esperando todo lo que crea necesario —respondes a la nada, con el eco de tu voz reverberando en las paredes desnudas de color verde—. Sé lo que hago, Rebecca.

—No lo parece —no puedes verla, todavía no estás tan loco, todavía no pierdes del todo la cabeza, pero en tu mente se forma nítidamente la imagen de la mujer, cruzándose de brazos mientras te fulmina con la mirada, en ese altanero gesto que la ha acompañado incluso antes de que decidieras darle un mundo propio y una vida que vivir, aún si sólo era en las páginas de un libro.

—Rebecca, sé lo que hago —repites con énfasis, como dándole a entender que ella, siendo un carácter ficticio, no sabe nada. ¿Y cómo rayos va a entenderlo, si de cualquier manera no existe?—. Ahora déjame en paz, quiero pensar.

—Por si no lo sabías, estás pensando en mí y en MI futuro, no me pidas que te deje en paz cuando es claro que no sabes lo que haces —Nunca has oído de un escritor que se vuelva loco al escribir, nunca has oído de alguien que hable con sus personajes, ni mucho menos de alguien a quien le respondan; quizás es por eso que le tienes tanto aprecio a esa niña testaruda, aquella que pasó de usar dos coletas infantiles a cabello suelto y que dejó a su oso Teddy junto al tuyo, cuando entraste a la pubertad.

Te cruzas de brazos con un gesto socarrón adornando tus labios, con una sonrisa que claramente significa un desafío hacia ella. Rebecca te responde devolviéndote la sonrisa, como si se preparara para pelear.

—Sólo me falta el final, ¿crees acaso que voy a arruinarlo, cuando te conozco tan bien? ¿Cuando te conozco mejor que tú misma? —resoplas con indignación, eso es tan cierto que hasta te asusta. Tan cierto que ya te imaginas su siguiente reacción, entre abochornada y desafiante—. Es sólo que...

.

Rebecca arquea una ceja, las palabras danzan en el ordenador con un estruendo monótono del teclado, una historia que le ha dado vida por completo, que la ha dejado pasar de ser un simple delirio a un personaje: alguien a quien todos van a reconocer, a leer y a valorar. Ella no puede permitirle a Mokuba que arruine esa historia, esa única oportunidad de salir de su mente, para llegar a las de otras personas.

Sin embargo, es cierto. Mokuba sabe lo que hace, no por nada es el hermano menor del mejor empresario de Japón, bastante galardonado por su inteligencia en los negocios. Mokuba la conoce, porque él la creó, le dio un nombre y una apariencia. Ella lo sabe. Lo que no entiende es porqué le es tan difícil dejarla ir. Porqué cada vez que se acerca al final, así sea de un capítulo, así sea de una frase, el hombre pone resistencia a terminar.

Quizás está loco, después de todo.

.

Te acercas al último par de líneas con temeraria vacilación, después de escribir algunas cuantas palabras bien elegidas todo habrá terminado. Incluído, quizás, aquél delirio. Porque aún sigues viéndola, aún al cerrar los ojos, bajo tus párpados, como una película, se dibujan sus reacciones, como si ella fuera real, como si de verdad fuera tuya.

—Rebecca... —el silencio nocturno vuelve a romperse por enésima vez, vacilas en tus palabras, en las últimas letras que aparecen en la pantalla—. ¿Te importaría quedarte conmigo un tiempo más?

Tecleas la palabra 'fin' mientras imaginas su rostro ruborizado y encolerizado al mismo tiempo. El libro saldrá a la luz, definitivamente cumplirás tu promesa, pero no ahora, no en ese momento.

Quizás en unos cuantos meses más...

Quizás cuando aceptes que ella ya no es cordialmente tuya; sino propiedad del mundo.

**FIN.**


End file.
